Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a dispenser and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a dispenser capable of forming a uniform material layer and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are important for their potential application to flexible displays due to slim design, low power consumption, and high image quality thereof compared to other flat panel display devices. An organic light emitting display device may include an organic light emitting device formed by laminating an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode on a substrate and an encapsulation unit covering the organic light emitting device by capping.
Organic light emitting display devices readily deteriorate not only by internal factors, such as oxygen that causes deterioration of electrodes and light emitting layers and interfacial reaction between the light emitting layers, but also by external factors, such as moisture, oxygen, and UV light infiltration, resulting in performance degradation and malfunction. Accordingly, encapsulation of organic light emitting display devices is important to protect the organic light emitting devices from external moisture, oxygen, and UV light.
To this end, encapsulation is applied to organic light emitting display devices by forming a plurality of inorganic protective layers, and interposing an organic layer between the inorganic protective layers. By use of encapsulation, infiltration of external moisture and oxygen into organic light emitting display devices is prevented.
A dispenser is often used to form a relatively thick organic layer during encapsulation of organic light emitting display devices. The dispenser is used to coat an organic material used to form the organic layer in the organic light emitting display devices through an injector having a nozzle. Dispensers have been widely used to form organic layers since desired thickness and width of the organic layers may be efficiently obtained by continuous coating at a constant rate.
However, the thickness of the organic layer may not be uniform or coating may not be uniformly performed using conventional dispensers at a start point and an end point of the organic layer, and portions where the direction of the dispenser is changed. Furthermore, such coating defects may cause cracks during subsequent processes, resulting in defects.